


Stiches

by timdadanon



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: But not exactly, Gen, Mild Gore, Needles, Other, a we bit shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timdadanon/pseuds/timdadanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is based of a very  dark  fan theory about what happened to Brian after  Entry #51</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiches

you wake up.

you see the regular setting,

to bad you have no clue where you are.

all you know is your on some kind of surgery table.

you now wait for the person that is putting you back together.

you have no clue who he is,

but he seems familiar,

and he knows you somehow. 

you are friends at this point.

you can barely move .

half of your left arm and half of your right leg are attached to your torso.

eventually the skin grows back together,

attaching the sewn together parts.

you don’t think skin usually dose that, 

but what do you know .

you can’t even remember your own name.

you hear someone.

its your “friend”.

some times he wears a mask coming in.

he never wears it when he is patching you up.

apparently it is hard to see out of.

you can believe that.

he apologies for being late.

you can never really tell what time it is.

this bothers you.

this is how your day begins.

today he is ready to attach the rest of your right leg.

he stitches the smaller parts together before attaching them on you.

you feel the needle enter your skin.

it hurts.

he looks at you

he tells you to try your best to relax and stay calm

the past two times you were too numb to feel anything

that was when you first became alive again.

you remember that you died.

the memory is vague,

but it is there.

he tells you next time he will get some pain killers.

you start to bare through it.

not before long you feel the string tightening. 

he is done.

he then starts to work on your arm.

he tells you its a bad idea to try to move your leg.

the mussels reattach in a manner similar to the skin reattaching.

you start to think.

you start to remember. 

you remember being scared.

your scared now.

you are literally being put back together after being chopped up,

you have no clue where you are,

your only friend at this point is the person stitching your limbs back together.

what happens one you are put back together.

you hear a thought that is not your own.

"Calm down,

Everything will be alright,” 

this thought belongs to the man currently sewing your arm back together.

you can talk through some strange telepathy. 

you ask him what your name is.

he doesn’t know.

you ask him what his name is.

he doesn’t have one.

you chat for a few hours wile he stitches up your arm

you ask him about who he is

most of his answers are vague 

he asks you about thinks like animals and pop culture

you tell him everything you can remember

you spend most of your time this way.

he then tells you he must leave soon

you hate it when this time comes

he tells you good-bye

he then vanishes 

now you lay on your platform

only one limb

wanting for the others to get attached

and you think

until you drift off to sleep


End file.
